The Truth Hurts
by zerofan1256
Summary: "That woman. I've heard of that name before.. Something about a type of order? I have to ask him. I want to know! She looked just like me! " Akito's real mom returns for business, but after a couple years, she never thought she'd see him again... Until now. What will happen between the two? How will they be able to be a family again? R&R! Thanks guys for being awesome!


The Truth Hurts

By: Zerofan1256

**Hello my awesome creepers~ I wanted to make a Kodomo no Omocha fan fiction or known as Kodocha. It isn't really a AkitoxOc but it's about Akito's real mother. **

**I wanted to make one where Akito's mom actually had a switch up and yeah it's like that show what's it called? "Switched At Birth"? Yeah I think that's it. The thing is that his actual mother (Miyako) had Akito while Mrs. Hayama's child died along with her and was switched with Miyako's child, Akito.**

**Mikyako was astonished and Mr. Hayama wanted to keep the child even though it was explained that it wasn't his (He didn't believe her). He got a restraining order for him and his family and Miyako wasn't seen again afterwards. **

**Just so you know IDK about this scene where Akito's in Kinder or whatever where Fuka was I think it was in the manga when he threw something at Fuka and got in trouble. But I don't know, I never read it. Anyways, let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha TT^TT FUUCCKK!**

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Miyako's POV**_

I began walking to the Kindergarten center and I had some business to attend to.

I walked in and grabbed a volunteer sticker. I asked for the principal at the front desk, but the teacher of the name Minako-san only knew.

I had my papers in my left hand as my long blonde hair flowed behind me with my long black coat that reached down to my thighs.

I walked into Mrs. Minako's class and glanced at the classroom.

_**{Seems their playing with that damn play dough.} **_She thought.

I walked in and received some glances. It was probably weird having a twenty-five year old randomly walking in. I walked over to the teacher and she smiled brightly.

"Excuse me, Minako-san, I'm looking for the school principal. Do you know where he is?" I asked. She put a finger to her lips and though.

"Hmm I'm not sure, but I have his number for emergencies, hold on a second." She walked over to her bag and searched through it.

"Okay, now let's see." She muttered. I sighed and set my things on the desk and leaned back against it while closing me eyes.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked down. It was a boy, about the age of 5.

He had short blonde hair down to his neck slightly and breath taking brown eyes. He looked almost identical to me. "Nani?" I asked. He looked at me with a slight shocked and teary expression. I looked at him a bit strangely with shock across my features. Could he be…?

"Hey, Akito! Do you know this old lady?" A young boy asked. Some boys nodded.

_**{Old lady..?} **_I gritted my teeth and twitched my eye slightly. I then realized it.. He said his name was… Akito. No.. it's just a coincidence.

He stayed silent and looked from me to the boy. He shrugged. "I-I don't know.. L-let's go." He stuttered as he hesitantly let go of my sleeve and walked away taking some glances back at me. I watched him as he walked to his table with the rest of his little group.

"Hey, Minako-san. Who's that boy?" I asked while still watching after him.

"Oh, that's Akito Hayama, he's a trouble maker in this class and it's surprising that he didn't insult you-"

A young girl screeched and cried. "AKITO HIT ME!" I looked over and saw her with play dough splattered on in her face. Akito was standing and his hair covered his eyes.

"Akito! Go to time out, right now!" Minako yelled. Akito ran out, and shut the door. (I'll say the play ground)

I walked after him, "I'll handle it."

I wanted to see my son again, I had to. Just for a little while, even if I'm taken away.

Sliding the door open, I caught a glance of Akito on a swing.

I faintly smiled then shut the door, I walked over to the swings and sat down swinging slightly.

"W-who are you? W-why do you look like me?" He asked quietly while gritting his teeth.

I stayed silent for a while before replying, "I'm Miyako.. Mikayo Yakazaki. I guess I'm someone you should've known."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You should ask your father." I seethed.

"What does this have to do with my father?" He shot back a bit angry.

I sighed and stood, "He's the only one who knows the truth. But the truth hurts. So ask at your own will." I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, Akito."

I began walking away not taking a glance back at his reaction. I had no reason to.

I slid the door open and closed it behind me. Stares watched me while I walked over to Minako, but I ignored them.

"Give those papers to him please. I'll be taking my leave now." I walked out, "Ah, but-" I shut the door not listening and walked out of the school.

I was finally able to him.

My son.

**Mine**.

::~::~::~::~::

**Akito's POV**

_That woman. I've heard of that name before.. Something about a type of order? I have to ask him. I want to know! She looked just like me! _

I ran and from the school ignoring the teachers calls after me. I raced to my house and slammed the door open.

No one was home yet, I needed to find those papers. I shut the door and slid my shoes off. I ran into my fathers room. I opened his desk and searched through. There was nothing there. I remembered that there was also a box he had full of important papers and documents. As quickly as I could, I quickly scurried to his closet and pulled a chair over.

I hopped up in the chair and tip-toed trying to reach for the box.

I heard footsteps shuffling over to the room. I had to act quick. I reached for it.

_Just a little more! _

The door swung open and grabbed the box and fell. I fell on the bed and looked over to see that the door I thought was open. Luckily it was another room.

I sighed. I grabbed the box and peeked out of the room looking left and right before shutting the door quietly and dashing to my room.

I closed and locked the door and breathed deeply.

The door shut and then some more feet shuffling. Another door shuts and I guessed it was the front. I sighed and then walked over to my desk. Setting the box down and looking around for locks. Luckily there were none so I lifted the box open.

I looked around in the documents and searched.

The papers scattered the desk and I continued to search. I needed to find out who this woman was.

Why did she look like me? How come she knew who my father was? All these questions, and I had to find the answer. I dropped a paper and then reached down to grab it. It read, "Birth Certificate"

I read it over, Miyako Yakazaki, Age 20.

Birth to a healthy young boy, "Akito Yakazaki"

I read it over and over. I was still young but I was able to understand it. "She…She's- M-my real mother…"

I stood there astonished, shocked. All these other emotions I didn't even know about..

Miyako.. My mom. I've seen a picture of my so called mother but she didn't look like me. She looked more like my 'sister'.

"Akito?"

I turned to see my 'father'.

"Miyako… She's my-" I started.

He looked shocked and angered, "Akito, didn't I tell you not to ever look in that box?!" He took the papers and snatched the birth certificate away from my hands as he dumped them in the box.

"Why?! So I wouldn't know the truth?!" I asked.

"What brought this on anyways?! Did you see her? Did she get near you?" He asked while shutting the box down and kneeling.

I shook my head then for the first time I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes.

I ran out of the room and quickly put my shoes on before dashing out.

Having no idea where I was going I ended up at a gazebo.

I was breathing heavily and tears flowed down my face.

It was still a bit light out but still a bit eerie, I walked over to the bench and sat down.

Clutching my head with tears dripping down, footsteps were heard.

It echoed in the streets and began walking this way, but I didn't pay any attention to it. "Akito." My head shot up. It was Miyako.

"O-oka-san.." I said a bit awkwardly.

She chuckled, "You don't have to say it if you don't want to.. Why are you crying?" She asked with a worried tone.

Just like what a mother would say to her son.

I shook my head then ran up to her, clutching her black coat. "O-Oka-s-san!" I sobbed. She kneeled, wrapping her arms around me in a loving and caring way while she cooed my name in my ear, as she ran her fingers through my hair. Miyako.. My mother..

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

_**Miyako's POV**_

Akito shook in my arms and I held him as I hugged him,

comforting him. "I was so alone, Oka-san!" He cried. "I know." I cooed and hugged him a bit tighter. My coat was soaked with tears but I didn't care.

"It'll be okay." I cooed again. He continued crying for hours at least until he fell asleep.

I sighed and carried him back to my home.

I would probably be arrested or fined, but he needed me.

I need him.

My Akito.

**Mine.**

~::~::~::~::~::~

**Well that's the introduction, or preview, more Kodocha stories will come out, if you want me to write you a one-shot or full story give me:**

**Characters Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Love Interest(s):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Past: **

**More Info:**

**And what kind of story you want, full story, one-shot, but this will be separated from this story. **

**And an "Ask Akito Hayama" Might be uploaded, follow & favorite.**

**Bai Bai~**


End file.
